


Strange little girl

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga, Shaina : deux masques, deux destins, une même souffrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange little girl

L'orage grondait.

Un ciel lourd et sombre, saturé de nuages, fissuré de loin en loin par l'éclat brusque et aveuglant de la foudre. L'averse se faisait encore désirer, et de cela Shaina en était reconnaissante. Il lui avait fallu gravir l'Escalier sacré depuis les quartiers des chevaliers d'argent, et traverser chacune des maisons du zodiaque en quémandant le passage à ceux qui les occupaient encore. Elle n'osait imaginer le calvaire que serait devenue son ascension sous une pluie battante.

Elle traversa les longues allées des jardins d'un pas rapide, indifférente à la beauté des fleurs aux corolles veloutées, aux chatoyantes couleurs des massifs, au vert profond des arbres taillés avec soin. Les gardes se raidirent à son passage lorsqu'elle entra dans le treizième temple. Sans leur accorder un regard, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'audience.

Les immenses battants s'entrouvrirent sur une froide pénombre.

 

Retranché sur son trône, il la regarda pénétrer dans la pièce, délicate silhouette sanglée dans l'armure du Serpentaire. Elle fendit les ténèbres comme une lame. L'éclat étouffé des torches accrochées aux murs latéraux vint lécher les pièces d'orichalque qui protégeaient ses épaules et ses avant-bras, jetant sur son masque des ombres fantasques et inquiétantes.

Crispation des phalanges sur les accoudoirs. Seul et unique signe d'un trouble qu'il s'efforçait toujours de tenir à distance.

Il inclina lentement la tête comme elle s'agenouillait à ses pieds, ni humble ni soumise.

Dangereuse. Sauvage. Indomptable.

Comme lui. Comme l'Autre.

 

Shaina se demanda si c'était la volonté de son seigneur de maintenir une telle obscurité dans la salle d'audience. Reflétait-elle ses tourments ? Ses soucis du moment ? Il ne lui était pas permis de questionner les humeurs de son maître, aussi se taisait-elle, attendant l'ordre qui était certainement à l'origine de sa convocation. Son esprit ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de superposer ses noires pensées à celles qui devaient tourbillonner derrière le masque lui faisant face.

Il ne disait rien.

Elle n'osait parler.

Rares étaient les fois où elle s'était trouvée en sa présence. Et c'était à peine si elle gardait le souvenir de Shion, son prédécesseur. Sa disparition ne l'avait pas touchée. Levant les yeux, bien à l'abri derrière l'acier qui dissimulait son propre visage, elle observa cet homme, presque un dieu, auquel elle avait juré fidélité. Et retint un sursaut lorsqu'il se leva de son siège.

 

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'elle. Le silence tendu vibra du froissement de son manteau contre le marbre.

Il se rappelait l'avoir connue enfant, dix ou douze années auparavant. Minuscule gamine à la personnalité déjà bien trempée, petite apprentie qui défiait ses maîtres et rudoyait ses camarades, incapable de courber l'échine, refusant de se laisser brimer.

Puis il l'avait vue grandir, adolescente dégingandée à la puissance toujours plus impressionnante ; jeune fille à présent, pas tout à fait femme. Et toujours ce masque qui voilait son visage. Comme lui. Comme l'Autre.

Il ignorait à quoi ressemblaient ses traits. Il devinait qu'elle serait belle, plus tard. Peut-être même l'était-elle déjà, et pas seulement à la manière d'une jolie fille...

Il ne le saurait jamais.

L'Autre ricanait, lui susurrant à l'oreille de moqueuses paroles au goût de fiel. Un traître lui avait volé ce privilège.

 

Pégase. Le seul à avoir eu l'audace et l'insolente chance de la démasquer.

Son seigneur le savait. Quant à elle, elle devinait la mission qui allait lui être confiée, et s'apprêtait à l'accueillir avec une rage assoiffée de sang et de vengeance.

L'ombre d'un instant, elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait jamais vu le visage de son maître. Était-il encore jeune ? Était-il beau ? Portait-il ce masque comme un sacerdoce, une malédiction ?

Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre deux parfaits inconnus, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'ils étaient proches, tellement proches, douloureusement proches...

À deux doigts de frôler l'âme de l'autre.

 

Il se pencha vers elle. Fut brièvement assailli par le parfum des roses du jardin qui persistait dans sa chevelure.

Il lui suffisait de tendre la main, de soulever le masque pour connaître enfin ce visage, ôter le doute qui le taraudait. Car il lui semblait que derrière chaque masque l'Autre se cachait, le guettait, l'attendait.

Un poing qui se serre sous les plis du manteau.

Ce n'est que le Serpentaire, se dit-il tandis que ses ongles mordaient jusqu'au sang la chair de sa paume. Si semblable, si différente.

On lui avait arraché son masque, et elle avait perdu sa liberté, son visage, son honneur.

Il s'était retranché du monde ; l'Autre lui avait pris son frère, son ami, son mentor.

Chacun portait le poids de sa coupable responsabilité.

 

La main du Pope s'éleva et traversa la distance qui les séparaient. Puis écarta une mèche de cheveux retombant sur l'acier de son masque.

Elle demeura parfaitement immobile, retint son souffle comme il se penchait un peu plus vers elle.

Sa voix prit un accent métallique derrière les traits immobiles. L'ordre tomba dans son oreille comme un assentiment féroce.

« Tue-le. »

~Fin~


End file.
